Talk:Ray of Judgment
I've captured this from a random boss on the mission after the Enternal Grove. I don't remember the name of the boss so I won't add it... if I do the mission again and find him I'll write it down. Alxa 11:51, 1 May 2006 (CDT) As far as I know, all the afflicted bosses of the same profession have the exacct same elite skill. So the Afflicted Monk boss in Unwaking Waters would definitely have this. --Kit Engel 11:19, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Ray of Judgment vs Signet of Judgment Ray of Judgment does about 25-30 more damage than Signet of Judgment depending on the number of points in Smiting (which is about 40% more damage), and it does extra burning damage against animated undead, but it disables non-smiting skills for 10 seconds. Signet of Judgment knocks down the target, costs 15 less energy, has a 5 second shorter recharge, can have it's recharge cut nearly in half using Mantra of Inscriptions, and is immune to energy-denial. Personally, I would rather take Signet of Judgment, unless I knew I was going up against a minion master. Am I the only one? --Tjoneil 23:41, 19 May 2006 (CDT) In typical situations, signet is clearly the wiser choice. However, since Ray is a spell, it gains a slight advantage with a potential halved casting/recharge rate. With the influx of new anti-signet spells, like Icy Prism, ray of judgement might find itself in a sideboard. In general, it's more of a fun novelty skill than a cornerstone elite. It's effectiveness shows in alliance battles, which frequently feature minion masters. -- Sinborn 22:15. 19 May 19 2006 (CDT) Ray of Judgment can be copied with Arcane Echo. If you Arcane Echo Ray of Judgment and cast both on a group of undead creatures (for example the awakened in Desolation in elona) you will most likely kill all of them. Not tested --- Arthas 14:27, 10 April 2007 That would be 15 energy from Arcane Echo, 15 energy from Ray of Judgment and another 15 energy from Ray of Judgment, so 45 energy for a Mo/Me or Me/Mo... Quite energy intensive, I wouldn;t use this actually... —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 08:21, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Toss in Auspicious Incantation, even with low Inspiration, before the Arcane Echo for a free Arcane Echo (and extra energy if your pool wasn't full already. It won't increase the disable on anything (so long as you cast a spell after AE). Anyway, I'd improve this idea by suggesting SoJ with Mantra of Signets---only 15E for your double punch. --69.237.68.225 02:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::To bad Arcane Echo don't copy sigets for you then.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 194.150.212.6 ( ) }. :::He was talking about using it with this, not siggy. Also, please sign --Gimmethegepgun 00:38, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Usage notes overly obvious. Im sorry but do we really need to tell people that echoing the spell does double damage? Yes its true, but its also blindingly obvious. Ive always thought of usage notes as tips on use that arent quite so obvious or more complicated (like using an ally to inflict bleeding then casting fragility followed by virulence followed up by epidemic). Dont get me wrong tips are good but to me this is on par with saying that gash works better if you use sever artery first.--TypoNinja 00:25, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Consider using with a group en masse as a spike, you'd only need 5 monks w/ 16 smiting to... drop someone dead, if timed right. And only with one skill (By all.), in comparison to blood spikes (Needs 8 people) and ranger spikes (...I lol'd!). This is a very powerful spike skill in my book, but echoing it doesn't seem a viable idea except perhaps in AB, where it'd drain 45 points of energy in a matter of seconds. Owwwww... Kamahl 10:05, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :Wasting 5 elite slots for 1 Spike/each 30 seconds? IMO it`s stupid, spike groups rely on spiking the fastest way possible (5-8 seconds/spike). And adjacent isn`t large area, so it won`t help much (except Oppresive Gaze for blood spike, as it can be cast each 7 seconds and may mislead Infuser). --Nivrax 11:42, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::You'll see. You'll all see the power this elite bears. What do blood spike groups do? Oh right waste 8 player slots to take down one foe. This only takes 5 players, and so long as your team doesn't suffer losses in HA, who cares about the recharge? You can keep up pressure with Banish, Smite, and Spear of Light while it's pouring back together. I think it's dumb to waste 8 slots when your defense becomes wretchedly horrid. Plus with the new 6 man HA, this'll only take 4 players and still almost always provide an instant-kill, with no additional spells needed. Let's see, 4 Smiting monks bringing heal area and karei's circle... ball build? 71.68.110.118 14:48, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::Except the smiters can't do anything but smite due to the recharge. Effectively anyway. Why not use a Moa Spike then? FYI Holy Strike does almost as much damage, has a duplicate, and is not an elite. Have a galer, and 4-5 spikers. AoD/shadowwalk/death's charge to the target, Holy Strike. They are dead. If they aren't Stone Soul Strike again. I don't think they can infuse 1100 damage in 2 seconds. And, ooo, look at the recharge. GG.--Silk Weaker 04:32, 3 November 2006 (CST) Total damage maths "This is particularly helpful in Alliance Battles where Minion Masters are very common. This could potentially do (at 16 Smiting Prayers) 220 damage + burning for 9 seconds (126 damage) = 346 damage to each minion." I realize it says' potentially', but I think an important distinction is that most often, it will deal far, far less burning damage: Minions are typically running at quite high degen, and with Verata's Sacrifice nerfed, most of the time, you won't add much, if any, damage at all through burning degen, making that effect largely useless. Merengue 17:06, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Acutally Merengue, given the rapid rebirth of minions in Alliance Battles, I'd say that the burning adds quite a bit of damage.--Ryudo 02:38, 5 December 2006 (CST) why is this elite ? :because it deals the highest damage(unconditionally) of any smiting skill.--Coloneh RIP 02:11, 1 January 2007 (CST) Does this guy spawn in Vizuanah Mission or not , i just did the mission hoping to cap this, didn't see the guy. --Durga Dido 20:17, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Vizunah boss spawns vary.--Carmine 13:43, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Why does someone post to bring epidemic? It disables epidemic for 10 seconds and burning lasts 10 secs max.... There are 7 other party members, I'm sure somebody could bring Epidemic. The Hobo 18:15, 2 March 2007 (CST) condition only monk skill that can inflict a condition? and it's not even on humans! :Draw Conditions inflichts condiitons on self, sort of. --84.24.206.123 08:13, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Needs buff, fast. Light of Deldrimor so pwn's Ray of Judgment and it's not elite. Yes, I know, it is "hard" to raise your Deldrimor Title Track compared to raising points in Smiting Prayers. But srsly, this needs a buff. Something like: burning for 1...3 seconds unconditional, and an additional 3...8 seconds if it hits an Undead or minion or whatever. Basically, change it to be like the new Spirit Burn, but AoE and Holy damage. (T/ ) 15:05, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Light of Deldrimor requires you to be in the middle of the fight, cannot be powered by runes - and cannot be used in PvP. However, I would say, SoJ pwns both of them :) --Jorx 01:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes Ray of Judgment needs buffed. But comparing it to any PvE only skill is useless as these skills are generally overpowered (even without the poorly conceived title potency). --Mooseyfate 13:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I so agree with Entropy, if they did that I would acctually create a monk to use this skill --Cursed Angel 13:00, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Create a monk for smiting prayer spells? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:02, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::Why not? I never understand why they made an attribute that has almost no use at all. I know that they dont want healing and dmg in the same build (look what they did to rt spike), but al least make it a viable thing to run Silver Sunlight 13:05, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::I use my monk for prot.. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:12, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I use my Smite scalp in conjunction with an Axe and a certain Elite. The only time I really Smite, is against Torm's. R8+Call=300+ damage, and they have MM's :P -- -- (s)talkpage 22:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC) You'd think a beam of Holy '''Light' would have a larger range than adjacent. Zulu Inuoe 16:07, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Whaddya think? Time for the lame tag? - Aubee91 22:23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) In the Shards of Orr if three heroes use this skill simultaneously all the mobs die!--:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 18:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I seriously agree, this skill needs a huuuge buff, but then if they buff it too much or in some odd way, they risk making it too good, and making a new type of spike for PvP teams... But yea, it needs a buff of some type. Perhaps, also KD minions/spirits. (IDEA!) Perhaps blind! I mean, you are sending a ray of light at someone. If you shine a flashlight into someone's eyes they usually cant see for at least a second, same thing here, just on a Much bigger scale.--71.67.243.230 05:41, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Echo...echo...echo... So, does this have any affect on Arcane Echo or Echo? after thinking about it a bit, i don't think it should mess with that, but i still want to make sure. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 01:17, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Update This skill has been updated 12/11/08 without any update notes. ~ ProblematicPlum 03:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Game updates/20081211? Cress Arvein 03:41, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::The developer notes refer to this skill as an elite Holy Wrath, but it is important to note that Ray of Judgment requires an enemy target and manifests itself at the foe's location, not at the caster's, thereby mimicking skills like Fire Storm more rigidly than Holy Wrath. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::I modified the related skills section to more accurately reflect the skill's new form. I feel that the two AOE burning spells are relevant enough to deserve their place in the section. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::the ele skills are very similar to this yes, but i think its important to note that the burning effect on this skill is reapplied each second. and not applied at the very end like the related ele skills.-- 11:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I can't believe Smiters get a pulsing burning skill before Eles. Lame. In other news, SoO got harder, and Afflicted Monks are a bitch now. (T/ ) 18:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's just a smiting prayers version of Searing Heat, with the burning on each pulse. Cress Arvein 18:25, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Earthen_Shackles --Xaerth 20:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: This skill RULES! Its better then SH:-) I love armor ignoring damage! (in JQ+FA)-- 02:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC)johnny :::::::::Small AoE is small. Too bad. If it was nearby it'd be jawesome. AoE Scatter? Just think we should test before removing/leaving the anon's note (unless it already has been, of course, but I would prefer a more "reliable" source). King Neoterikos 06:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Anyone who tests and finds it true can readd it. That's too much of a stretch to AGF. 07:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::And I agree with your post-mortem on your edit. It seems extremely sussed to me. King Neoterikos 08:14, 14 December 2008 (UTC)